Angel
by Disera
Summary: Made by God to be thrown to the wolves, Elizabeth Winters is making no attempt to fight her apocalyptic destiny. As the ultimate source guide for lazy hunters, Elizabeth isn't exactly new on the supernatural scene. After years in her field she had come to believe there were no surprises left. That was until God showed up on her doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

Creating a soul mate for Lucifer was more in his interest than hers and so Chuck had thought long and hard before making the decision. He knew that Lucifer would look at her and feel an undeniable connection, but he would not love her. His eyes wouldn't soften, his shoulders wouldn't relax, and a smile would not grace his lips. He would not take care of her or show her affection, at least not at first. Lucifer's soul mate was to be a woman who, no matter what he did to her and how much it hurt, could not help but love him.

Chuck took great care in creating her and hoped that she would make the right decisions when he sent her out on her mission. The longer he watched her the more he realized she was becoming everything he needed her to be. She was intelligent and curious and, most importantly, kind. Though not selfless she seemed to feel inclined to help anyone she came across who was in need. She offered spare cash to the homeless. She carried band-aids at all times in case she came across someone with a minor injury, which seemed to happen frequently enough. She jumped into fights she had no business being in just because the victim needed an out. She was so happy and he almost couldn't go through with it when the time came.

A knock sounded on Elizabeth's door early in the morning. She'd not been out of bed long and quickly drew her messy hair into a ponytail while calling out for whoever was at the door to give her a moment. She set down her coffee and straightened her oversized t-shirt before bounding to the door as to not make them wait too long.

"Hello," She greeted Chuck with a bright smile and he couldn't keep from smiling back at her.

"Hi, ah, I'm sorry to bother you," He let out a nervous laugh and looked away from her almost shamefully. "I, um, I was just-I was hoping I could," He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "I know this is really strange, but I need to talk to you about something important," The suddenly hardened look in his eyes conveyed the seriousness of the situation to Elizabeth. She nodded and motioned for him to come in.

Chuck strode inside, looking at her belongings and wringing his hands. He had dreaded this day for a long time. Longer than she'd been alive.

"Have a seat," Elizabeth gestured to the kitchen table and Chuck sat without hesitation. Noticing his distress, Elizabeth left her coffee abandoned on the counter and took a seat across from him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, leaning forward slightly and cocking her head to get a better look at his face. He smiled, but she could tell he wasn't happy.

"Yeah, I'm okay," He heaved a sigh before straightening up and getting into it.

"So, you're aware of the supernatural, correct?" This question made things a little clearer to Elizabeth. This man was either a hunter in a pinch or some poor soul who just found out and was sent to her for a better explanation. It wouldn't be the first time.

In her early teenage years Elizabeth had accidentally stumbled upon a demon deal, which left her with a lot of questions. Unlike most people who would meet the King of the Crossroads and fuck right off, Elizabeth wasn't so willing to forget. She started digging and wormed her way into the hunting circle, becoming a researcher and informant. Particularly fascinated with Hell and demons she managed to pique Crowley's interest. After years of her interference the two seemed to have formed a business-like relationship. An understanding.

"Correct," Elizabeth nodded and folded her fingers on the table before her.

"What do you know of Heaven?" Chuck raised an eyebrow at her. He'd asked knowing the answer.

"Heaven? Nothing. I've been hearing rumors about angels, but I haven't found anything to back them up," She was a bit afraid of where this was going. Recently, things on earth had been taking a turn for the worst. There was more work than usual to be done, demons seemed to be everywhere, and Crowley was being dodgy.

"Well," Chuck pushed his chair back, deciding to make this as quick and painless as he could. This, after all, was the easy part. "They're real. The angel's, I mean," He said as he walked across the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and retrieved a glass. He filled the glass with water and brought it back to the table, setting it in front of Elizabeth. She gave him a sidelong glance, wondering what he was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck dipped his finger into the water and it immediately shifted from clear to a dark, silky red. Elizabeth jumped up and grabbed his hand, thinking he was bleeding. She looked at his finger, wiped it off. Nothing. She snatched the glass off the table and raised it to her face. Wine.

"That's impossible," Elizabeth murmured more to herself than Chuck.

"My name is Chuck, but, ah, technically I'm God," Elizabeth stared at him disbelievingly. "I know, I know," He raised his hands. "You didn't think I existed," Before he could finish speaking Elizabeth plopped back down in her chair.

"I'm going to Hell," She said to herself, eyes distant. He was correct, after all. She never thought he existed. She wasn't one for blind faith and, knowing everything she did, there was no sign of him really existing.

"People don't go to Hell for not believing in me. That would be a little unreasonable," Chuck sat back down across from her.

"You might want to drink that," He suggested, gesturing at the glass of wine between them. Elizabeth nodded and picked up the glass. He was sure as hell right. Whatever was going on it definitely called for a drink or two, or eleven.

Chuck gave her a moment to process and drink. Eventually she sat the glass down and shook her head.

"What is God doing in my kitchen?" She asked, making a face as if she didn't really want to know the answer. Suddenly all his worry seemed far more troubling.

"I've got a job for you," He looked serious again and she didn't know whether to be relieved that he had a grip on himself or even more worried.

"Oh, great. What is it?" She clamped her mouth shut almost immediately, feeling horrible for talking to _God_ that way. He smiled though, and she felt forgiven.

"I made you for a very specific purpose, a selfish purpose, and the time has come for your destiny to be fulfilled," He paused and she stiffened. "I'm sure you've noticed things have been a little more...dangerous lately. Demons have been working to free Lucifer from his cage and bring about the apocalypse. Well, they've succeeded," Elizabeth leaned back and surveyed her apartment. Soon it would all be gone.

"And I have a part to play, don't I?" She knew it was true. He wouldn't be here telling her all this if it wasn't.

"Yes, I made you as, sort of, a last line of defense," She couldn't imagine how. There was nothing special about her. She didn't even hunt. She could barely shoot a gun and she couldn't aim for shit. She wasn't physically strong and she didn't have some magical power that could stop a demon let alone the apocalypse.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked, sounding as hopeless as she felt.

"Lucifer," Elizabeth's attention snapped to Chuck, a bewildered expression on her face as he began stammering. "I mean, no, I mean," He let out a nervous laugh. "You're not supposed to _do_ Lucifer, well, actually...no, no, that's not the point," Her eyes got wider and wider and she was just about to ask him what the fuck he was going on about before he finally spit it out.

"I created you _for_ Lucifer," Chuck took a much needed second to collect his thoughts before continuing. "I knew that someday he would get out and this would happen, but it doesn't have to. I decided to create a soul mate for him in hopes he would see why humanity shouldn't be destroyed. He hasn't felt love in a very long time and there isn't a creature in existence that can love him better than you can," Elizabeth grabbed the glass and downed it. As her head spun she took it all in.

"You... _designed_ my soul for Lucifer. For the devil. For the baddest of the bad guys," It was more of a statement than a question, but Chuck answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes. It was after he was cast out and locked in the cage. I left not long after that. I knew he had to learn, but the cage...it wasn't the way to do that. It didn't take long to see that it wasn't going to work, but I couldn't undo what had been done. I knew that his hate would fester and when he finally found a way out he would destroy everything he saw. It doesn't have to be that way. You can help him," The sorrow etched into his features made Elizabeth want to comfort him, but there was just too much going on.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Even she didn't believe he'd thought it out.

Chuck shook his head and smiled wearily at her.

"I created you for him. I made you strong and intelligent and loving. I can't tell you how it will happen because I don't know. Only you know," If that were the case _no one_ knew.

"No one else knows about you. Not hunters, not demons, not angels, not even Lucifer. You should be safe for now, but it's only a matter of time," Chuck pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Elizabeth looked at the piece of folded paper, almost not wanting to pick it up.

"What's this?" Elizabeth unfolded the paper and skimmed over the letters. "An address?" When she looked up he was gone.

Elizabeth once again leaned back in her chair, lost in thought. Before then she'd thought there wasn't anything left to surprise her. The knowledge that Heaven and angels and God were real was kind of tearing her life apart. After several minutes of absolute silence and absolute stillness she looked at the address once again.

 _He said no one knows about my purpose and I'm safe, but it's only a matter of time until someone figures it out. Then he gives me this. Where is it going to take me? To Lucifer? To an archangel proofed safe house? Does such a thing even exist?_

Elizabeth walked to the counter and dumped her now cold coffee down the sink. She thought about pouring herself another cup, but instead took a detour to the fridge where she pulled out a bottle of moscato.

Blasting music to drown out her thoughts and dancing around her apartment with a bottle of wine in hand, Elizabeth packed a few essentials and tried to take care of everything she could think of. She picked up and watered her plants and made sure her bills were all paid. Once she left she wasn't sure when, if ever, she would be back. After downing an entire bottle of wine Elizabeth called a cab.

The ride was slow and quiet, deafeningly quiet. To her dismay she couldn't stop thinking; about Lucifer, the apocalypse, her future. How was she supposed to figure this out when no one, not even God, knew a damn thing about how it was supposed to work?

Eight hours after entering the cab they arrived at their destination; a salvage yard in South Dakota. Elizabeth thanked her driver and paid him a large sum of money. The next thing she knew she was alone, standing in the middle of a long gravel driveway. She fixed her bag over her shoulder and took the first step towards uncertainty.

The place didn't seem threatening. It seemed very simple and sort of quaint. Elizabeth was used to the bustle and noise of the city, but this place was so quiet, so real. The steps to the porch creaked under her feet and a board near the door made a startling snapping sound. There was certainly no surprising anyone here.

Elizabeth knocked firmly on the door, heart in her throat as she waited. Heavy footsteps approached and she fought the urge to jump off the porch and puke her guts out. If she had to wait much longer the stress was going to do her in.

The door opened wide enough for an older man's bearded face to poke out. "Can I help you?" He didn't sound too unfriendly, but whoever he was he definitely didn't want her there.

"I, um, I was sent here," The man's eyes narrowed.

"By who?" Elizabeth imagined this was about how Chuck felt standing at her door hours earlier.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," She knew if she said it she'd sound like a crazy person. Even a hunter wouldn't believe a damn word of it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Try me," The man insisted.

"God," There was no way around it so she came out and said it. The man's face fell. To Elizabeth's surprise the man stepped out of the way and opened the door all the way, motioning for her to come in.

"Thank you," Once inside the man walked into a living area where three other men were. She smiled sheepishly at them and gave a tentative wave before catching sight of a few familiar objects. Guns, salt cartridges, silver knives, lore books lining the walls.

"Hunters," Elizabeth said with a relieved sigh.

"Who are you?" The man who had opened the door for her inquired.

"Oh, sorry," Elizabeth held her hand out to him and he took it. "I'm Elizabeth Winters. You could say I'm in your line of work," The man nodded, seeming a little more relaxed.

"I'm Bobby Singer, that's Sam Winchester and his brother Dean, and that's Castiel," Elizabeth said a small hello and they all acknowledged her.

"The Winchesters. I've heard of you," Sam gave her an uncomfortable smile, which she returned.

"Why don't you tell them what you told me?" Bobby prompted.

"Right," Elizabeth took a deep breath. "God sent me," Dean started to say something, but Castiel was crossing the room before he could get anything out.

"My father? You've spoken to him?" Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise.

"Your father?" She asked.

"Yes. I am an angel of the Lord," He said, the determined look in his eyes unwavering.

"Oh, okay," Elizabeth blinked a few times, taking in the strange man's attire and demeanor. "Ah, yes, I spoke to him a few hours ago. He came to my apartment," Castiel reached out and grasped her shoulders tightly.

"What did he say to you? Where did he go?" Knowing she as about to disappoint him, Elizabeth lifted her hands to his and removed them from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, he just disappeared. He didn't say where he was going," Seeming to forget the first question Castiel stalked away, shoulders hunched and arms crossed, his thumb brushing thoughtfully across his chin.

"What did he want?" Sam piped up, regaining Elizabeth's attention.

"That's where things get fun. I mean, finding out God is actually real is one thing, meeting him in person is another, and it's something entirely else for him to tell you the world is ending and you're the only one who might be able to stop it because you're the devil's soul mate," It all came out in one insane sounding rush. The whole room stopped breathing and all eyes were wide and fixed on her.

"I'm sorry. _What?_ " Dean asked, face strained in utter disbelief.

"Apparently God realized at some point Lucifer was going to bust out of his cage full of hate and he might need someone other than the whole human race to take it out on. So, I don't know if I'm supposed to be a punching bag or a toy or a sedative, but here I am," After another pause Bobby guided Elizabeth to a chair and came back with a glass of water.

"Did he give you any instructions?" Castiel asked.

Elizabeth laughed.

"No. No, actually he has no idea how this is supposed to work. None at all," They all continued to discuss the situation, who Elizabeth was, and why she'd been sent there.

"We're not going to let him anywhere near you," Dean said, taking on a protective big brother tone almost immediately. Elizabeth was very appreciative of the sentiment.

"I don't think that's how this is supposed to work," Elizabeth frowned and shook her head.

"We can't just throw you to the damn wolves," Dean insisted, sounding angrier the more he spoke.

"I was _made_ for the wolves, Dean. That is literally the only reason I exist," People go their whole lives wandering through life looking for purpose and meaning. Elizabeth doubted there were many people who had a straight forward god given purpose. In a way she felt lucky despite the tragedy of it all.


	5. Chapter 5

"It doesn't have to be this way. I'm sick and tired of this destiny bullshit!" Elizabeth understood Dean's anger, but, surprisingly, didn't feel it.

"It seems like we all have a part to play here; big ones. If playing mine could save the world you can bet I'm going to do it. Besides, from the sound of it I don't think I'm going to have much of a choice," Elizabeth tapped her fingernails against the glass she was holding.

"There's always a choice," Sam chimed in, trying to be helpful. Elizabeth smiled weakly at him.

"That's not what I mean. From the sound of it some part of me is going to want this. God told me no one and nothing can love him the way I can. So, I feel like...no matter what he does or how much he hurts me I'm still going to love him," Elizabeth chewed her lower lip, feeling deep down how true those words were. She was going to do her part and no matter how much it hurt she was going to like it.

Dean went off on a tangent about how ridiculous and wrong all of it was. It went on and on until he stormed off to his room and Castiel left the house altogether. Bobby showed Elizabeth where her room was, but she stayed up to talk to Sam. He told her about being Lucifer's true vessel and his experiences with demon blood addiction. He figured if there was anyone in the world who wasn't going to judge him too harshly it would be the soul mate of Lucifer.

After their bonding session they both went to bed and just as Elizabeth's eyes were beginning to fall shut Chuck appeared. He smiled weakly and squeezed her shoulder and then he was gone again and she was asleep. Somehow the rest of the night managed to be very peaceful for her. She slept dreamlessly and restfully. When she woke up the next morning she spent a while just staring out the window and listening to the birds chirp as if everything wasn't going up in flames.

Elizabeth walked downstairs surprised to find an entirely empty house. She even bravely peeked into a few bedrooms hoping to find someone snoozing.

"So much for safety," She mumbled to herself before making her way into the kitchen. She almost didn't notice the note on the table.

 _Went hunting. Be back soon._

 _-Bobby_

 _PS Phone numbers are on the fridge_

Elizabeth entered the boy's numbers in her phone before getting a drink and frying a few eggs. After breakfast she poked around the house, skimming through books and poking at artifacts she probably shouldn't have touched. Eventually she made her way out to the salvage yard. She wandered through the tall grass and dragged her fingertips across smooth glass and rusty surfaces. She didn't have a destination until she heard a small sound.

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, turning her ear towards the noise. It came again, a soft trill that could have been a cat or a bird. She followed the sound a few gentle steps at a time. She stopped next to a totaled red car and crouched down to peer under it. She smiled at the sight of a damp, yellow kitten meowing angrily at her.

"Come here, baby," She reached under the car and dragged the little thing out from underneath it. It didn't fuss or complain as she held it to her chest and scratched it's head.

"Looks like you found a friend," Elizabeth spun around to find Chuck a few feet away.

"Yeah, I guess so," The kitten meowed at her loudly and she apologized for having stopped petting him. She got back to it and he closed his eyes and started purring.

"Please don't forget this kindness," The heaviness of Chuck's voice drew Elizabeth's attention again. This time she remembered to multitask. "He _will_ try to take it from you," Elizabeth sighed heavily and leaned back against the car behind her.

"Am I supposed to go looking for him or will he find me?" Chuck shook his head at her question.


	6. Chapter 6

"Call Crowley. He should be able to help you," Elizabeth raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"God is telling me to call the King of Hell for help?" Chuck laughed too at the obvious strangeness of the situation.

"I guess I am. He's your best bet," Elizabeth made an expression of agreement. "Do you know how to summon him if he doesn't answer?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded.

"Good. Bobby should have everything you need," Elizabeth blinked and he was gone, once again.

"Not much for goodbye's is he?" She complained to the kitten.

Elizabeth made her way back to the house and set the kitten on the porch. She ran in and got it a little bowl of water and some turkey from the fridge as well as a towel to dry him off with. He wasn't too happy about that part, but the turkey seemed to make it worth his while.

She wrapped a jacket around herself tightly and called Crowley on her phone as she gently pushed the porch swing back and forth. After the fourth ring she started losing hope, but lo and behold he _did_ pick up.

"Look, Kitten, I'm really very busy-"

"It's about Lucifer," That got his attention.

"And who told you about Lucifer? You're good, darling, but you're not that good," He was right about that much.

"That's kind of a long story. I just need to know where he is," It was a pretty crazy thing to sound nonchalant about, but she was pulling it off.

"Damned if you do, Kitten. What do you want with him?" Elizabeth let out a breath and rubbed her face with her free hand.

"That's not important, Crowley, and you wouldn't believe me anyway. Do you know where he is or not?" A sudden shadow obscured her vision and she looked up to see Crowley hanging up the phone. He crossed his arms and leaned against the questionable porch railing.

"Tell me what a sweet little girl like you wants with the prince of darkness and maybe I'll tell you," Elizabeth snapped her phone shut and prepared herself for the speech again.

"God showed up and told me I'm Lucifer's soul mate and sent me here for temporary protection. Now, I would like to find Lucifer before he finds me. So, where is he?" For a moment he just stared at her.

"You're not kidding, are you," Elizabeth shook her head.

Crowley let out a heavy sigh and plopped down on the swing next to her, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"This is quite the mess, Kitten," She didn't respond, still waiting for him to answer the question.

"I know where he is. I can take you just outside the city and give you an address, but your on your own after that," Relieved Elizabeth let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Good. Wait here," She ran inside, grabbed her things, and left a note for the boys explaining where she'd gone and thanking them for their help. She hoped she would see them again.

"Off we go then?" Crowley held an arm out to her and she took it without thought. In the blink of an eye they were outside some rainy city.

"Here we are. He's at a hotel in the center of town," Crowley handed Elizabeth a slip of paper with the address on it. "Good luck," He disappeared much faster than usual. She hadn't thought much about it, but it made sense. The King of Hell and Lucifer probably weren't on very good terms.

Elizabeth memorized the address before stuffing it into her front pocket. She pulled up the hood of her jacket, jammed her hands in her pockets, and went on her way, stomach twisting all the while.

She walked for probably forty-five minutes before finally finding the right street. Once she got that far it was pretty clear where she needed to be. There was one old building towering over the others and no one seemed to be walking on that side of the street. The closer she got the colder she felt and the more the air reeked of sulfur. She wrinkled her nose and began dreading how often she was likely to be stuck with that smell.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth approached the door, shivering with both the cold and anticipation. With her head down she lifted her fist and knocked on the door. She waited a minute or so wondering if she should just walk in as if she didn't know it was full of demons. She was reaching for the knob when the door flew open. She jumped slightly and retracted her hand.

"Who are you?" The young man before her spat as his eyes flashed to black.

"Elizabeth Winters," She said, trying her best not to cower. She wasn't used to being up close and personal with demons.

"And what do you want, Elizabeth Winters?" He chewed on her name and spat it out as if it were trash.

"I've come to see your master," The demon looked her over before smiling broadly.

"You have, have you? And what makes you think you're worthy? Filthy little human," He wrinkled his nose in disgust and she couldn't help but do the same.

"His father sent me," The demon's expression dropped, but was quickly replaced by a sneer.

"Don't play games with me, girl. He's been gone since before you were even thought of," Elizabeth was about to walk away and make up a plan B before another voice spoke up from within.

"What's the problem?" The demon whirled around and bowed deeply to a man walking down the stairs. Elizabeth shifted to the side to get a better look at him.

Her breath caught in her throat and she wasn't sure she'd ever get it back. She hadn't spent much if any time conjuring up an image of Lucifer in the past twenty-four hours, but if she had this wasn't what would have come to mind. He looked so normal and handsome. If it weren't for the cold coming off him in waves and that undeniably dark look in his eyes he could easily pass as just some average guy.

"My Lord, this woman claims to have been sent by your father," The demon explained.

"Oh really," Lucifer sauntered past the demon and simply eyed Elizabeth for a second before abruptly grabbing her wrist and yanking her into the building. The door slammed behind Elizabeth, but she hardly noticed. She was locked in a trance-like gaze with Lucifer, who appeared to be just as wide eyed and confused as she was.

The feeling of his skin on hers sent a trembling, icy chill through her body, but buried beneath that a little fire ignited. Lucifer knew immediately that she hadn't lied about who sent her. Touching her was like touching raw power. It enraged him that as much as he wanted to kill this tiny, insignificant, wretch of a woman there was no way he could bring himself to do it. She was his and why would he destroy what belonged to him?

A smile broke over Lucifer's face and Elizabeth wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"How nice of good ol' dad to make me a toy," Slowly, he backed her into the door, his fingers now wrapped around the collar of her jacket. "Lets take a test ride, shall we," He winked and suddenly they were somewhere much darker.

"Tell me, sweetheart," Lucifer leaned in to speak lowly into her ear while slowly unzipping her jacket. "Why did you come?" Elizabeth swallowed the lump of fear in her throat.

"Because I was supposed to," She managed to say, her voice hushed and fearful, but steady. Lucifer clicked his tongue and traced his nose across the hot flesh of her neck. She tensed and fought the urge to shiver. His fingers trailed up her arms until they reached her shoulders, pushing the jacket off and tossing it aside.

"Because you're supposed to? Such a good girl aren't you," His hands gently slipped under the hymn of her shirt and squeezed her hips, pushing her back against the wall. "I wonder what other tricks you know," He lifted her shirt over her head and she didn't protest. He frowned.

Lucifer used his body to pin hers against the wall and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head to the side and biting her neck much harder than necessary. Elizabeth yelped, shifted, and brought her hands up to clutch his shoulders. She started to push him away, but stopped herself. She could never win.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's no fun if you don't fight," He hissed in her ear.

"There's no use fighting. I know what I am," Elizabeth said through her teeth. He still had a vice grip on her hair.

"And what do you think you are, Princess?" He moved to meet her eyes.

"Yours," She said, holding his gaze bravely. "Your soul mate," Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Not very nice of dad to keep that from me, was it? If I'd known I'd have found you as soon as I got out," His voice transitioned from teasing to deep and husky. His head dipped to her neck once again and his grip on her hair loosened. His lips skimmed her bitten flesh gently before he allowed her some mobility and planting deeper, wetter kisses.

Since Elizabeth had no choice but to give in to him she didn't resist. She shifted her hips against his and loosened her grip on his shoulders, her head lulling back against the wall as she lost herself. With a snap of his fingers her bare flesh was flat against the rough wall of the unfinished basement. He lifted her with one arm, causing her legs to go around his waist and her back to scrape up the wall. She let out a sharp cry and knotted her fingers in the sleeves of his shirt.

"I'm going to ruin you," Lucifer whispered harshly in her ear.

"I know," She whispered back.

Elizabeth hadn't noticed him undo his pants, so his sudden thrust into her was extra surprising. She cried out again from a mixture of pleasure, surprise, and the pain of the rough wall tearing into her back once again. He nipped at her throat and chest as he went about claiming her as his own. Elizabeth tugged gently at his hair and tried to embrace the pain. She knew it was going to be unavoidable from then on.

When he finished it was with a soft grunt and his face buried in Elizabeth's neck.

"You _are_ a good girl," He declared and let her loose with a deep growl. Elizabeth barely managed to catch herself on her wobbly legs and didn't go without scraping her palm on the wall. She brushed the dirt from the wound and glanced at the wall, wincing upon seeing traces of her blood there. She suspected her back looked like she'd just been dragged behind a car.

"How about we introduce you to the family," Lucifer held his hand out, a sinister smile on his face. Elizabeth took it and he started pulling her along.

"Could I have my clothes?" She asked, feeling very insecure all the sudden. She wasn't all that ashamed of her body, but she wasn't totally keen to the idea of prancing around naked in a house full of demons.

Lucifer turned and raised his hand as if he were about to snap them on the way he'd snapped them off. Then he smiled and lowered his hand.

"No," He gave her a teasingly sorry look before continuing along. Elizabeth took a few deep breaths and tried to pretend she wasn't naked, caked in dirt, bloody, and there most certainly was not sticky fluids currently running down her legs. She tried not to slouch and attempted to keep up with Lucifer's determined pace.

They entered the hotel lounge from the dark basement stairwell and Lucifer whistled sharply to get the attention of everyone in the building. He waited patiently as everyone filtered in, murmuring among themselves wondering what exactly was going on.

"Everyone, meet Elizabeth. Elizabeth is mine, but," She didn't like where this was going. "I have a few matters to attend to. So, why don't you make her feel at home," He shoved her in their direction and she barely managed to stay on her feet. She spun around to beg, but he was already gone. Why did everyone she know have to disappear when she needed them?

For the rest of the day Elizabeth got a good taste of Hell without actually being there. She went through every stage of grief over a few hours; depression, anger, acceptance. There were moments that through the pain she did actually manage to feel some pleasure and no matter how much it killed her inside she clung to that pleasure. They violated her in ways she didn't realize were possible along with all the ways she did. They beat and humiliated her. By the time they were done she was genuinely surprised she was alive.


	9. Chapter 9

One eye was swollen shut and the other was obscured by blood so she could see very little. Her ears rang, adding to her general disorientation. She tried to stand or at least sit up, but not only was it too painful, she didn't have the energy anymore. She was dehydrated, out of breath, scratched, bitten, broken. The only way by the end she knew she wasn't _actually_ in Hell was because she'd been permitted to rest and they'd all left her alone.

 _Dear God. I don't know if this was such a good idea Chuck. How exactly am I supposed to live through this?_

"Honey, I'm home!" Elizabeth tensed and even that reflexive action took more out of her than she had to give. Lucifer strode over to her and crouched down.

"Look at you," He said slowly, moving her face to get a better look. "They really put you through the ringer didn't they?" He seemed far too pleased.

Lucifer placed a finger on her forehead and in seconds all of her pain vanished. She looked over herself, seeing all of her wounds healed, her skin looking as if they'd never been there in the first place. With a huff she allowed herself to collapse on the floor once again.

"I want you to remember I'm the only reason you're alive," He spoke into her ear. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye wanting to tell him she was already well aware of that, but kept her mouth shut.

With surprising gentleness he lifted her off the floor. "Come here," His voice was suddenly so deep and so comforting. She wrapped her arms around him and tucked her head against his neck. He was so soft, so right, so _hers._ A sudden shiver wracked her body and Lucifer stroked her arm, shushing her softly.

She managed to wonder what was happening before blissfully slipping out of consciousness.

When her eyes opened once again she forgot for a moment where she was. Her body felt perfectly fine and she pulled her body into a big, slow stretch as she twisted onto her back. The soft sheet bunched against her naked flesh and she reveled in the feeling. Her eyes rolled pleasantly before landing on Lucifer, who was watching her from across the room with the most serious look on his face.

"Good morning, Princess," He greeted, his expression unchanging. Elizabeth sat up, making sure to keep the sheet around herself.

"Good morning," She said back if only to be civil. She rubbed her arms, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his stern gaze.

"Tell me something," Lucifer straightened up from his slouching position against the window sill. Elizabeth nodded willingly. "When God showed up in your living room and told you your purpose was to spend the rest of eternity being dragged around by the devil, you didn't question it? You didn't think for a minute you were schizophrenic?" He seemed disbelieving of the whole thing.

"He's pretty good at proving himself," Elizabeth told him, thinking back to the whole water to wine trick. Speaking of, she really could have used one or the other right about then.

"And instead of running _from_ me you ran _to_ me," Elizabeth locked eyes with him, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I...I knew it was true and he told me," She tried to swallow, but her mouth was bone dry. "He told me no one could love you like I could, that you deserved it and I could help you," The whole thing sounded pretty ignorant when she said it out loud. God told her she could save the most broken man in the world so she ran straight into his mess of a life. That whole not believing in blind faith thing was starting to sound like a joke.

Lucifer laughed. Genuinely laughed. It didn't seem teasing, but Elizabeth knew exactly why he was laughing. He knew as well as her how completely stupid that sounded.


	10. Chapter 10

"You innocent little human," She almost rolled her eyes at him. He was looking at her like she had just asked if Texas was in South America. She didn't appreciate it and she would have told anyone else to go fuck themselves. Chuck may have designed her to be kind, but he didn't leave any room for a lack of self respect.

"Yeah, I'm stupid. Got it," Her tone was much harsher than intended, but she decided to stick with it. Lucifer wiped a tear from his eye and gestured for her to come to him.

Elizabeth made sure the sheet was securely around her and covering all the important parts as she got out of bed. Once she got close enough Lucifer pulled her to him, an amused smile still playing on his lips.

"Do you love me, angel?" He still seemed to think it was funny.

Elizabeth thought about it. Every time he touched her she felt at peace. She thought about how beautiful his voice was. She considered the fact that this might not work at all and Lucifer will likely be killed or locked away forever again. Her chest tightened at the thought and her brows furrowed.

"Yes," She answered without looking at him. He tipped her chin up so she was forced to stare straight into his eyes.

"Why?" He didn't look like he believed her.

"I thought about what would happen if I didn't save you," She blinked hard, tears rising in her eyes despite herself. "And it hurt," Lucifer's amusement faded away. His eyes searched hers and he raised a hand to her face, stroking his thumb across her cheek. His jaw tightened and his eyes hardened before he released her.

"I found this," Lucifer held up the scrap of paper Crowley had given to her. "You've been playing with demons. I want to know who," He insisted. The look on his face told her she better not lie to him, but she sure as hell didn't want to get Crowley caught. He was, in a way, her friend. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Crowley," Lucifer turned fully to look at her.

"And how do you know Crowley?" The tension in the room rose to dangerous levels.

"We work together occasionally. I've known him for years," Lucifer's nose wrinkled in disgust and the note he was holding burst into flames, the embers burning out before they touched the floor.

"Where is he?" He asked, luckily not set off by her answer.

"I don't know. He dropped me outside of town-"

Before she could finish Lucifer was gone. She wondered where to until she heard yelling somewhere else in the building. Whatever power play they were in Crowley had one upped him and he wasn't going to stand for it.

Elizabeth sighed heavily and perched on the edge of the bed. Once she got to looking around she realized how old the building must be. The floor looked slightly slanted and it was clear just from looking at them that a few boards were out of place. The wallpaper was gaudy and peeled in some places. All that was in the room was the bed, a wardrobe, a nightstand, a chair, a radiator, and a few awful paintings. It did, however, have its own bathroom, which Elizabeth learned after a scalding shower also had no ventilation.

Elizabeth left the bathroom door open and pried open the two windows in the main room. It would be a good while before that bathroom dried out. In the meantime, she needed to find clothes. Naturally, the wardrobe was the first place she looked. Luckily for her, though Lucifer could heal himself he couldn't 'heal' clothes.

"Like a damn cartoon character," She grumbled to herself as she found he had tons of the same outfit and that was all. She pulled on one of his green, button up shirts and left the sleeves rolled down. Unfortunately there really wasn't anything else lying around that she was suited to wear. She could have gone and found a female demon and asked for help, but, hell, she wasn't _that_ crazy.

A ringing diverted her thoughts. She stood in the center of the room trying to figure out where it was coming from. She tiptoed closer to the bed and it got louder. Crouching down she fished around under the bed, her hand coming in contact with something soft. She pulled out her bag containing her ringing cell phone and looked at it for a moment in bewilderment. Was Lucifer stupid or did he just forget cell phones exist?


End file.
